Shikigami
A Shikigami (式神 Ceremonial God) is considered the main power of the Onmyouji. They have many similarities to a , due to the facts that the Onmyouji are descendants of Shinigami and were also taught by them at some point in time. Although there are some fundamental differences as through the years, they have been further developed into what is considered a standard today. Overview The Shikigami of Onmyouji who have yet to go through the initiation ceremony are called Magatama. They are in the form of a necklace, which is made from a special reishi sensitive crystal. When it matures completely through the initiation ceremony, the crystal will disappear, taking the form of an object (weapon or otherwise) which is most suited to the user. The Shikigami is the trademark power of the Onmyouji as they are part of the user's own soul. They're capable of cutting through spiritual bodies and are considered to be one of the Onmyouji's few weapons capable of successfully combating the while still maintaining the Balance of Souls. Each Onmyouji has a Shikigami and each each Shikigami is unique; they are considered the reflection of the Onmyouji's inner-most emotions and corresponding power, although unlike the Zanpakuto, they are only partially sentient as they are the user's very fundamental emotions used to create them. The Onmyouji's name usually correlates to the power that the Onmyouji is capable of using. Shikigami as essentially the physical manifestations of the souls of Onmyouji. Although they are (somewhat) a separate identity to their users, together, both are considered to be one entity. Shikigami are born from their users and if they die, the Onmyouji will always lose their spiritual power, among other things. They lose a part of themselves that completes them, makes them whole. The more weak willed will even lose their sanity and will never be the same again. A Shikigami's shape and abilities are based on their Onmyouji's soul. Onmyouji use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Onmyouji. Inside each Onmyouji is an incarnation that manifests itself upon the Shikigami's creation. It is a part of the Onmyouji and the first step is to kill and absorb that manifestation. Essentially, they become become complete. Like the Yin and Yang. Obtaining a Shikigami Magatama (禍球 Sphere of Calamity): A special sensitive crystal that is used as the conduit to creating a Shikigami. Onmyouji are given these from the day they are born. The crystal will absorb the user's reishi and subsequently their essence in a way. Their beliefs, convictions and desires will also be stored within the crystal with the strongest ones making the most impression, especially the negative ones like pride, hate, envy, lust etc. Once fully mature, through a ceremony the Onmyouji in question will attempt to bond with his/her own Shikigami by "killing" it. All Onmyouji must spend every waking moment wearing their Magatama and as they progress in their training they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into it. A Shikigami is generated by its wielder upon the solidification of their into it's form. The Shikigami will take a form that best represents the Onmyouji and regardless of its appearance it can be literally anything. The Sphere of Calamity as it's called refers to the danger it possesses should the user fail to kill that manifestation during the initiation ceremony. Failure Aragami (荒神 Wild God): is an Onmyouji that fails to kill their Shikigami and is in turn killed and absorbed by it. Aragami have a lot in common with Hollows, but are cardinally different. After the Onmyouji are killed in their inner world, they die physically and become corrupt spirits with supernatural powers who are overwhelmed by their emotions. Their only concern is following through with what they feel, often becoming obsessed with certain events or people. The reason for this is the Magatama, which not only stores the essence and emotion of the Onmyouji, but also enhances them to the point where they become twisted. An example of this is when a distant cousin of Akira was turned into an Aragami, his hate for being of the Branch families made him a killing machine obsessed with destroying all Onmyouji. He was eventually contained and destroyed by his other relatives, but not before killing several of them. An important thing to be mentioned for battling Aragami is they're nearly impossible to be physically destroyed, possessing high-speed regeneration that can survive even attacks from Shinigami seated officers. They can only be defeated by being purified and sent to . Shikigami Training Niten Ichi (二天一 Two Heavens as One): General Powers Shikigami Forms Shikigami can be used in three forms whic are dependent on the user's style. Most Onmyouji have at least one form mastered, but there are exceptions. Only extremely talented members have been noted to master more than one form and the amount able to use, let alone master, all three forms are far and few in between. A Shikigami can change its size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner. Despite everything, each of the forms' difficulty to master varies from one Onmyouji to another. Essentially, one form may be easier to master for one Onmyouji, but another one might find it harder. The three forms are categories are Caster-Type, Familiar-Type and Holder-Type. In order for each form to be activated, the Onmyouji in question releases a short prayer that resemles a Haiku followed by the Shikigami's name. Achievement of each form is a mark of control over a Shikigami and is essential for every Onmyouji. Sealed Being unique to each Onmyouji, once a Shikigami matures it will automatically take on the form that its user is most suited for. That means that it can be literally anything from weapons to other various sized objects. Relseased Forms Caster Type (キャスタータイプ Kyasutā Taipu) is the first form available to a Shikigami. It revolves around empowering the chosen physical object (weapon or otherwise) with in order to utilize its powers. Most Onmyouji find it easier to simply use this form. It is to be noted that unlike Zanpakuto, Onmyouji using the Caster Type do not have predisponed knowledge on how to handle their objects. They must learn how to fight with them from scratch, however it is much easier to learn than the average human. Familiar Type (ファミリアタイプ Famiria Taipu) is the second of three forms available to a Shikigami. It consists of materializing the Shikigami's form into the physical world and using it to fight alongside the Onmyouji. Users with more control and mental training have been noted to have an easier time using it. Unlike the Caster Type, this form not only allows to user to materialize the Shikigami's form, but they also share each other senses and thoughts. Whatever the Shikigami sees, hears, smells, tastes or touches can be felt through its master. Another upside to the form is that the Onmyouji can control the body but with a thought and it being a part of the user, it doesn't need complicated orders as it can easily interpret even the simplest ones. However, its main weakness is that if the physical manifestation is destroyed, the Shikigami will return to its sealed state and the user will not be able to materialize it again for some time. Holder Type (ホルダータイプ Horudā Taipu) is considered the rarest form of a Shikigami and only a select few in Onmyouji history have been noted to possess it. It is also considered the weakest form, because it extends the Shikigami power, entirely covering the user in an armour, that is materialized from the user's . While in this form all physical and spiritual capabilities are augmented such as strength, speed, agility, endurance, durability and reiatsu. However, due to that, the main power of the Shikigami weakens considerably.